1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contoured support, and particularly, to a contoured structure for supporting an operator within an aerial bucket.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Aerial buckets are commonly used for carrying persons and tools to extended heights for working at elevated locations without the use of a ladder or other support. An aerial bucket is typically connected to a lifting mechanism, which in turn is usually connected to a vehicle or trailer.
An operator boards the aerial bucket at its lower most position, and is then raised to a level appropriate for the application. Often, an operator may lean over the sides of the aerial bucket in order to accomplish the operator""s task.
If and when an operator leans over the side of an aerial bucket, a significant portion of the operator""s weight is pushed against a side of the bucket, resulting in possible discomfort and fatigue.
The present invention provides an aerial bucket support having a receiving portion for receiving and supporting the legs or other portions of an aerial bucket operator, and an attachment means for connecting the receiving portion to the aerial bucket.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a tool holder is further provided, for holding the tools of an operator.
According to the present invention, the support portion is contoured, having two arcuate recesses, each recess fitting a leg of an operator. Alternately, the support portion may be contoured to receive a different portion of the body, such as the waist or abdomen of the operator.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention shows the attachment means as comprising a substantially xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d-shaped clip, the clip sliding over a wall of the aerial bucket, and providing supportive pressure to the wall, thereby holding the clip in a steady position. According to the preferred embodiment of the invention, the top of the xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d-shaped clip rests on and is arranged over a top edge of the aerial bucket wall. Additionally, the bottom curve of the xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d-clip maybe formed to provide resilient pressure on a side of the wall of the aerial bucket that helps prevent movement of the support relative to the bucket. The resilient pressure that may be exerted by the xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d-clip provides additional stability to an operator who is in a leaning position. In another alternative embodiment of the invention, a tool holder is provided, the tool holder being disposed preferably adjacent the support portion, for facilitating storage and retrieval of the operator""s tools. According to the present invention, a tool holder may comprise a hole or a recess for retaining tools.
In another alternative embodiment of the invention, a tool support is further provided, the tool support providing a means for hanging tools from a surface of the aerial bucket support.
In yet another alternative embodiment of the invention, an adjustment means is provided for adjusting the distance between the attachment means and the support portion, thereby providing comfortable use for persons of varying heights, in buckets of varying wall heights.
It is an advantage of the present invention that an aerial bucket support having a support receiving portion is provided, the support portion being contoured to provide more comfortable support for the operator. It is a further advantage of the present invention that an attachment means is provided with the support portion, the attachment means attaching the support portion to a wall of the aerial bucket.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that a tool holder is provided for holding the operator""s tools when they are not in use.
Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that an operator endures less stress and fatigue by using the present invention, therefore reducing the chance of injury.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it can be fitted to existing aerial buckets, therefore no new bucket or other device will need to be purchased to utilize the present invention.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is its ability to be adjusted, accommodating for persons of varying heights, and aerial bucket walls of differing heights.